Matrimonio
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - no, solo dímelo y ya- - ella... se casó- el chico al terminar de decir esto y ver como Ranma quedaba en shock, dibujo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez al ver como Ranma Saotome había sido "oficialmente" vencido.


*Los personajes no son míos, y son usados sin fines lucrativos*

.-.-.-

Matrimonio

Ranma era un chico guapo, y si le preguntabas a cualquier fémina que hubiese tenido el gusto de cruzarse en su camino, probablemente dirían que era más que guapo, sin embargo en este momento de su vida, esto no servía de mucho, ya que su mal humor superaba su atractivo físico.

El muchacho en ese preciso instante, lavaba los platos que los comensales dejaban sucios, no había otra opción, esa era la tarea que debía hacer, incluso a pesar de sus habilidades de maniobra que probablemente se aprecia en un mesero, o aun con sus habilidades de cocina, ninguna de las anteriores las podía desempeñar sin hablar con otros y su muy mal humor se lo impedía, ergo, su única opción era ser lavalóza.

El tiempo cuando no eres para nada feliz, se vuelve más largo y para Ranma ya había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había sonreído, lo único que podía desear ahora era terminar su labor e irse de ese lugar que lo hacía infeliz, no había de otra... eso era AHORA su vida.

Vio por un momento el reloj, deseando que por un milagro fuera la hora de salida, pero no, para su suerte su hora de descanso había llegado; se quito el delantal que estaba sucio y mojado, lo aventó sin cuidado, y salió a paso lento de la cocina, luego del puesto, se alejó hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, y sin nada en especial que hacer hasta tener que regresar.

Suspiró cansado y se recargo en la pared de la jardinera en la que estaba sentado, después de algunos momentos un cuerpo tapó su visión, al levantar la cara se encontró con alguien que desde hace varios años era su amigo.

\- Ranma, que bueno encontrarte en tu hora de descanso-

\- Daisuke...- dijo sin más

\- y sigues con esa actitud... desde que Akane no esta contigo, tienes humor de perros-

\- mejor cállate...-

\- ¿sigues trabajando en el puesto de ramen?-

\- si, no me queda de otra, lo sabes...-

\- sabes... es graciosa la idea de un artista marcial trabajando lavando platos...- dijo al momento de sentarse a su lado

\- ¿tú como vas con tu trabajo?, espero mejor que yo-

\- pues no esta mal... cansado, pero no esta mal... no tengo que lidiar con nada desagradable, solo tengo que mover cosas, ya sabes... y bueno, gracias a mi trabajo paso el tiempo con cierta chica que tú extrañas-

\- sabes que no tengo tiempo de esto... me tengo que ir...- se levantó apurado, en realidad no quería saber nada de ella, desde que le perdiera el rastro era mejor no recordarla, de lo contrario lo invadía la ansiedad de su ausencia.

\- Ranma espera, tienes que saber algo...- se levanto tras él - en verdad es importante, por eso vine a verte...-

\- mira Daisuke, yo no...-

\- de verdad tienes que saberlo-

\- habla rápido, solo me quedan cinco minutos- mintió

\- siéntate-

\- no, solo dímelo y ya-

\- ella... se casó- el chico al terminar de decir esto y ver como Ranma quedaba en shock, dibujo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez de ver como Ranma Saotome había sido "oficialmente" vencido.

\- ¿qué?- preguntó incrédulo y sentándose

\- se casó hoy- dijo viendo las expresiones de Ranma - y si quieres saberlo, es un buen tipo...- dijo con gracia y burla

\- ¿bu... buen tipo?- balbuceó aun sin creerlo

\- se llama Onoda Hisoka, cuando él se lo pidió ella lo acepto de inmediato-

\- yo... tengo que regresar al trabajo...-

\- pero Ranma-

\- adiós Daisuke- y sin más se retiró, Daisuke se preguntó si haría algo al respecto, aunque ya "no" hubiera mucho que hacer

.-.-.-

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, gracias al festival en donde funcionaba el puesto donde trabajaba, su jornada terminaba temprano, así que estuvo mentalizándose casi dos horas hasta la hora en que sabía a la perfección ella saldría del edificio frente a él.

Cuarto de hora después de las cuatro de la tarde, la vio a lo lejos, se veía tan feliz, y a pesar de ir platicando con otras chicas él solo podía verla a ella.

\- mira eso Akane- dijo una de las chicas- es Ranma- al instante la muchacha paralizó su marcha, sus amigas sintiendo el ambiente se despidieron y los dejaron solos

\- ¿y tú que haces aquí?-

\- pues yo... ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?- Akane levantó la ceja haciendo una expresión incrédula

\- Ranma yo...- pero él no la dejo hablar

\- ya lo sé todo-

\- ¿todo de qué?-

\- supe que... te... casaste-

\- ¡ah eso!- dijo restándole importancia, y comenzó a caminar

\- Akane...- la llamó desde atrás

\- ¿qué pasa?-

\- ¿porqué lo hiciste?-

\- Ranma... por favor...-

\- yo sé que las cosas entre nosotros no...-

\- Ranma... ¿en verdad estas haciendo un problema por esto?-

\- se que nos hemos alejado desde hace tiempo pero...- ella lo interrumpió

\- cinco días-

\- que el trabajo ha impedido...-

\- trabajo social-

\- y desde la última vez que te vi...-

\- esta mañana-

\- ¡déjame hablar con un demonio!-

\- es que lo haces parecer como si hubieran pasado años, como si fueras un empleado de un trabajo recurrente y como si te hubiera engañado o algo así-

\- ¡te casaste!-

\- en un puesto de festival-

\- ¡como sea!-

\- ¡con un niño de seis años!-

\- ¡Akane yo...-

\- ven- lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló a una banca en un parque cercano.

Cuando ya estabas sentados ella habló

\- Ranma creo que el trabajo de lava platos en el puesto de ramen te esta afectando, pero ni modo, fue la suerte que te tocó en el sorteo-

\- no te hagas la graciosa, que tú la tienes fácil, te gustan los mocosos-

\- mira, mañana es el último día que tenemos que cumplir con el trabajo social, el lunes que viene regresaremos a clases normales, y no volveremos a pisar una primaria en mucho mucho tiempo-

\- y tenía que tocarnos justo la semana del festival de otoño-

\- no seas enojón-

\- además te casaste con un enano ¡¿eso que?!-

\- Ranma solo soy el amor platónico del pequeño Hisoka, después de mañana...- se interrumpió a si misma aguantando una carcajada- después de mañana no lo volveré a ver- exclamó como si fuera el dialogo de un drama juvenil

\- ja-ja-ja que graciosa-

\- estas más tranquilo...-

\- aja...- contestó volteando a otro lado, aun molesto

\- Ranma... si te sirve de consuelo, mi matrimonio no será obstáculo cuando nosotros nos casemos-

\- ¡¿qué?!- dijo poniéndose completamente rojo ante la insinuación, pero cuando tuvo el valor para preguntar, Akane ya se había ido -¡Akane!- le gritó al verla lejos

\- ¡corre!, ¡te invito un helado!- le contestó solo girando el rostro con una sonrisa- ¡por cierto!- gritó al verlo paralizado- ¡eres muy celoso!- y comenzó a correr

-¡¿qué?!- al verse descubierto corrió tras ella.

.-

NOTAS.

\- Por si se lo preguntan o no les quedo claro, Ranma y Akane siguen en la preparatoria y solo están haciendo servicio social (o comunitario) en una primaria.

\- El horario de las primarias regularmente terminan después de las cuatro de la tarde

.-

Notas de la autora*

¡Ya estamos a dos de Diciembre! ¡yeah!, gracias por pasarse de nuevo por mis historias, nos leemos pronto

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
